Currently, a common drug delivery carrier cannot carry high-concentration drugs. However, the use of many antibody drugs requires relatively high doses to be efficient. Therefore, the controlled-release technology of antibody drugs is facing difficult problems. In the preparation of a general carrier, the use of an organic solvent is required. However, the organic solvent often results in the inactivation of proteins. In addition, it is difficult to maintain the integrity and stability of molecular structure and biological activity of drugs during the drug-release period.
Therefore, the development of a kind of a carrier which is capable of carrying high-concentration drugs and maintaining the integrity and stability of molecular structure and biological activity of the loaded drugs during the drug-release period is desirable.